


Babysitters Alec & Magnus

by xmagicalbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multi, babysitter!Alec, babysitter!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmagicalbane/pseuds/xmagicalbane
Summary: Jace and Clary are married with a two year old son, Danny. They have to attend something and need someone to look after their son. Who, better than Jace's own parabatai, Alec, and his warlock boyfriend, Magnus?orA fic where Magnus and Alec are babysitting for Jace and Clary, and their son has a "crush" on Magnus and wants attention from Magnus constantly, and Alec gets jealous.





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and Alec don't have Max or Rafael yet. 
> 
> also.
> 
> I put quotation marks around the word crush for a reason. He's a toddler. He doesn't know what a crush is. By crush I mean a close attatchment to Magnus.
> 
> ALSO.
> 
> I'm new to archive and it says the works completed or something like that but it's not. I don't know how to fix it at the moment but just know it's not completed yet.

It'll be fun.

That was what Magnus said. But really, what was fun about babysitting a two year old toddler? 

He loved his brother. He loved Jace, he did. But enough to babysit that gremlin of his? Not really. Alec and Magnus had first discovered how much of a rascal Clary and Jace's son was when he was a year old. So, if it was anyone else besides Magnus, he would not to do this. 

So, here he was, Alec Lightwood, at his and his boyfriend's loft, with his parabatai and red-head's son. He liked the idea of at least being able to stay at home, but was also slightly annoyed because the little rascal was probably going to break every decor around the apartment. 

Jace and Clary had just dropped him off and left. He and Magnus had opened the door, exchanged a few words to the parents, who then set Danny, their son, on the ground, who ran into the loft. He, Magnus, Clary, and Jace had said their goodbyes, but not before Clary and Jace informed them of what Danny liked and etcetera. Clary and Jace walked off and Alec had closed the door. Magnus immediately turned around, a smile on his face, as the blonde-haired and green-eyed toddler ran towards Magnus, who was kneeled down on the floor, his arms opened, welcoming the toddler into his arms. Magnus wrapped his arms around Danny and stood up carrying him. 

"Well hello there, Daniel! I haven't seen you in what's felt like ages! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Magnus exclaimed with a smile on his face. 

"Mags!" Danny had exclaimed with excitement and happiness.

Magnus just smiled in return. 

"Are you hungry, Daniel?" Magnus asked.

Daniel replied by nodding his head excitedly.

"Well how would you like me to put on a movie in the living room for you, while I go make you something?" Magnus asked Danny.

Danny just replied by vigorously nodding his head, and Magnus just set him down on the ground, letting the toddler run to the couch. Magnus smiled at the sight, before turning around to his shadowhunter. 

"At least smile, Alexander."

Alec gave him the fakest smile in return.

Magnus frowned.

"C'mon Alexander. How can you dislike your parabatai's son? He's adorable!" 

"No he's not. Only to you, maybe. But to me? Nope. He hates me."

"He's two years old, he doesn't know how to or what hate even is." Magnus told him.

Alec went silent after that. Magnus just sighed. 

"It's not going to be that bad. It's just for a few hours." Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you're right. It won't be as unbearable because I have you." Alec replied. He guessed he said the right thing seeing as how Magnus now had a wide smile on his face showing off his pearly white teeth. Alec couldn't help but smile back. 

/Tonight probably won't be as bad as I thought./ Alec thought in his head.


	2. The First Time

Magnus walked towards the couch, where the blonde toddler sat. 

“Anything specific you want to watch, Danny?” Magnus asked with the remote in his hand.

“Ickey Mouse!” the toddler exclaimed excitedly.

Magnus smiled and put on the cartoon the toddler requested before walking towards the kitchen to make dinner for him, and the two other adorable boys in the loft with him. As he opened one of the cupboards, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

“Hello,” Alec said softly while putting his chin down on Magnus’s shoulder.

“Hello, Alexander” Magnus answered with a smile on his face. “Want to help me cook instead of distract me?” Magnus asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Alec hummed. “But I like distracting you.”

“If I let you distract me, the three of us will starve, and we’d never get anything done.” Magnus replied.

“I can think of better things to do with our time, anyway.” Alec answered with a smirk, letting go of Magnus’s waist.

Magnus turned around and Alec immediately captured his lips with his own. The kiss didn’t last long because of the blonde toddler running into the kitchen asking ‘Mags’ to change the cartoon. They broke apart, Magnus looking down at Danny with a smile on his face, willing to comply to Danny’s request. Magnus lifted his gaze to Alec, and gave him a sympathetic look as he saw Alec’s frown. Magnus walked out of the kitchen, holding Danny’s hand as Alec held the frown on his face. He was wrong. Tonight will be awful, because he had a feeling the toddler would be interrupting him and Magnus all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who left kudos on the last chapter! I appreciate it :)


End file.
